


Your kiss is just as eager

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [16]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Poison Ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "Guess what day it is today, Red!"





	Your kiss is just as eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maarzanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarzanna/gifts).



> For the prompts "Friends to Lovers" at femslash100's drabble cycle: fic tropes and "DCAU, Poision Ivy/Harley Quinn, National kissing day." from [comment-fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/691677.html?thread=90993117#t90993117).

Harley announces herself with a splintering of wood, and a boot in the door, outstretched where the handle had been but a moment before.

"Guess what day it is today, Red!"

Ivy jerks upright, her hand flying to her chest as if encouraging her heart to settle. This is perhaps the fifth lock Harley has destroyed in her boundless excitement this year alone, and Ivy's not even counting the Arkham busts. They're going to owe Carpenter for the repairs _again._

"You can't barge in here like that," Ivy admonishes.

"Why not? I live here, too."

"Which is why you don't have to. _Please,_ it makes me think we're being raided."

Harley visibly deflates. "Oh. Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"As to your question: it's our anniversary," Ivy says with conviction, because Harley would want to hear her say it that way.

Except she doesn't. "It is?" She sounds alarmed.

"I don't know, I thought that was the reason for the commotion."

"Ah-ha! So you don't know when our anniversary is either!"

"Can you even say with any amount of certainty that we have one?" They had grown to love each other before they ever noticed their feelings for each other went beyond friendship.

"Good question." Harley scratches her head.

"So, what day is it today?"

"You have to guess!" Harley's smile is sly as she pulls Ivy closer. "I'll give you a hint."

Harley kisses her deeply, and once that kiss turns into a peppering across her skin, Ivy catches on.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Where You Live" by Jonathan Wells.


End file.
